Impending Revolutions
by ImageEmpress
Summary: When the Andromeda crew answers a distress call on an unfamiliar planet, they become too deeply involved with the politics & the people there. How will Dylan react to Rommie's new love interest & how will he handle Rommie's turning on him & the crew?
1. Rommie's confusing & Dylan's gone blonde

Impending Revolutions  
  
Disclaimer: All Andromeda characters and references to Andromeda episodes belong to Gene and Majel Roddenberry. Please don't sue us; we are students who have no money. Original characters and story lines belong to us.  
  
Author's note: This story arc is a collaboration between ImageEmpress and her freakin' genius friend.  
  
"Duty, honor, and love: these are a leader's responsibilities."  
  
--King Abodumand Lahreio, leader of the Great Revolution of Septanan  
  
  
  
Dylan's POV  
  
" Dylan, would a romantic relationship ruin a friendship?" Rommie asked me. At first I froze. I couldn't speak so I just stared blankly. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a second as Rommie stood close enough to touch, staring at me intently...waiting for my answer. What was I supposed to say? We have had this conversation once before and came to the conclusion nothing could ever happen between us, especially after what happened to the Pax Magellanic. So what had inspired her to broach the subject again? That was as good a question as any, I concluded.   
  
"What brought this subject to mind?" I managed to croak out.   
  
She cocked her head to the side slightly and answered, "I've been noticing certain crew members behavior towards each other lately."  
  
Great. She wasn't going to give me a straight answer. "Well...I guess it depends on the people involved. Say two friends had an attraction for each other always but have been too afraid to act on it, for example." In the back of my mind, I wondered if she was noticing the slight shuffling of my feet or how my hand flew so carelessly around. "I believe those two would have a good chance of moving into the next stage of their relationship without any problems." I wasn't quite sure I actually believed this because her question was such a delicate manner, but it seemed to make sense.   
  
"Hm..." she pondered over that a moment. "I could see that. But what if one of the persons in mind has shown feelings for someone else not even in the picture?"   
  
This conversation was fast becoming confusing. Was she talking about the many women I've met along our travels? Was she talking about herself and Gabriel? "Like I said, if they were afraid to act on their...impulses...then they might have tried to move on. That doesn't completely take the idea of the two of them together out of the picture yet." I felt like I was talking incredibly fast but everything else seemed to be moving in slow motion. I was trying to wrap my mind around her actually pursuing this dream...and what it could mean.  
  
A little crease appeared between her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "Do you think it would be awkward for them to be around us like that?"  
  
I blinked, shaking my head as if that would catch me up to her train of thought. "Wh-who are we talking about?"  
  
A realization crossed her features. "That's right. I didn't tell you.   
  
"I'm talking about Harper and Trance. They've always been best friends but I think they're getting closer now."  
  
I felt my eyes grow wider for a moment before returning to their normal size. It took me a while to regain what little composure I had in the first place. "I can't honestly imagine Trance awkward. Maybe before...when she was purple." This brought a smile to her lips. She didn't seem to notice the difference in my stance from before, which I thought was best.  
  
Even though I knew she wasn't human, I could swear I just saw a sparkle in her eye. "That'd be interesting, wouldn't it?"  
  
I nodded my agreement. "Yes, it would." I had clasped my hands behind my back standing in my pose of leisure with my feet set apart a little more than the length of my broad shoulders. She left after that, but I couldn't help wondering what would have happened had that conversation taken a different route. 


	2. Prelude to something more interesting

Disclaimer: As said before and as much as we wish it wasn't true, we do not own any characters or storylines from the hit sci-fi show Andromeda. We will, however, proudly claim all new storylines and characters! Yay!  
  
Authors Notes: Already got some reviews! Y'all make us feel so special! Keep doing that and we will try to keep updating weekly. If we can't, we'll let you know. Enjoy!  
  
P.S. Since our summary was cut off, let us finish that thought for you. If you haven't figured it out by now, this is a Dylan and Rommie story! Yay (again)! Look forward to other pairings in future stories (you may be catching on to those already). To satisfy our curiousity, how would you merge Dylan and Rommie's names?*  
  
Andromeda Ascendant's POV  
  
It'd make me happy to see Harper and Trance together. In truth, I believe they share the closest bond of all the crew members. I know things have changed since Trance's transformation but that bond was still there and neither could ignore it. I don't know why I had never thought of them as a couple before now, though that may be due to Harper's infatuation with me. Dylan had seemed so surprised when I had approached him with this concept. I suppose he hadn't really ever pictured it, either. I had seen the two walking down a corridor together, talking like they normally do, but their closeness would suggest to anybody else who didn't know them, that they were in a relationship. It threw me a little and since I was new to my somewhat "human emotions" I didn't know if a friendship really could blossom into something more without ruining the emotional tie that was there before. I stopped in my tracks as my true form received a distress call from a nearby planet. I could sense my hologram informing the captain of this news, so I turned on my heel to return to the observation deck. "Should we act on it?" I asked as I breezed into the area of the ship I had just come from.   
  
He was pressing in several orders to my mainframe but with no response. "There's no message. Just a signal," he told me what I already knew.  
  
"As I said, should we act on it?" The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk.  
  
  
  
Dylan had asked the rest of the crew to the command deck over the matter of answering the distress call. Though we always helped out where we could, this matter was a little bit more complicated. "If we do answer this call, we wouldn't know what we were getting ourselves into," he stood tall and with great presence, pacing the length of the floor.   
  
"We've never been ones to walk away, though," Beka said, excitement radiating from her face.  
  
Harper's worry shined through just as much. "Do you realize how stupid that would be to go down there without so much as a guess as to what the problem is? We might find a whole planet full of Magog, for all we know--and I personally do not want to be in the middle of that problem."  
  
"Harper has a good point," Dylan cocked a brow, in a subtle way telling us to take this into consideration.  
  
"Perhaps if we sent two people down to scout, we could get a better idea of what to do," I suggested in my usual manner.  
  
Dylan's eyes twinkled at me as he said, "I don't suppose anybody else would have a better idea?"  
  
Silence was the answer.  
  
*Next chapter is the best! Wanna meet Rommie's new love interest, huh huh? I betcha do! And prepare for mutiny aboard the starship Andromeda! Should be fun. ;) 


End file.
